headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Janitor
.]] '''A janitor' is someone who cleans up yer crap! They are also referred to as custodians, to make the job sound less undignified, and some douches have even taken to referring to them as custodial engineers. But this is a bunch of elitist hooey, as everyone knows a janitor's main function is to plunger a stopped up toilet in a public restroom after some dick chucks a condom into it. Most professional environments and public facilities hire janitors of some kind. They are usually dressed in khaki grey jumpers and can be seen slinging a mop bucket down a hallway. They smell of urine, disinfectant and cheap cigars. * In the original 1958 creature feature The Blob, the alien slime blob slurpeed its way into a grocery store owned by Steve Andrews' father. Unfortunately, a poor defenseless janitor was the only employee on hand, and was consumed by the Blob. * On The Incredible Hulk TV series from the 1970s, David Banner once took a job as a janitor at a public zoo while operating under the alias of David Bradburn. Incredible Hulk: The Beast Within He later traveled to a town called Vissaria, where he discussed local events with a janitor at the Vissaria Public Library. Incredible Hulk: The First (Part 1) * In Marvel Comics, simple-minded Samuel Sterns once worked as a janitor at a toxic waste storage facility. One day while moving some chemical drums about, one of them cracked open, releasing gamma radiation, which transformed Sterns, giving him an enlarged cranium, green skin, and an enhanced intellect. He took to calling himself The Leader and became a foe of the Hulk. Tales to Astonish 62 * An unnamed janitor was the primary antagonist against Superman in the "The Man With the X-Ray Mind" story from ''Action Comics'' #403 in August, 1971. - Standing on the job.]] * Actor Michael Chapman played a janitor in the 1978 remake of Invasion of the Body Snatchers. * Carlos Gonzalez played a janitor for an Oceanographic Institute in the 1988 film Cocoon: The Return. * Actor Al Waterhouse played a janitor in the 1989 science fiction movie Quarantine. * Richard Epper played a janitor in Scanner Cop 2 in 1995. * Actor C. Ernst Harth played the voice of a janitor in the 2009 animated mystery film, Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins. * Actor Johnny Dark played a character named Janitor Bob in the "WS4" episode of the Weird Science television series in 1998. * Actor David Earl Waterman played a janitor named Norman in the 2002 sci-fi creature feature Eight Legged Freaks. * Craig March played a janitor in Paycheck in 2003. * In 2004, actor Matias Hacker played a janitor in two episodes from season two of the USA Network television series The 4400. He appeared in "Carrier" and "Rebirth". * Also in 2004, actor Don Pugsley played a janitor in the sci-fi monster movie DinoCroc. Now what do you think probably became of this guy? * James Ashcroft played a janitor in the 2004 Warner Bros. film Catwoman. * In 2005, actor John Baktis played a janitor in the killer bug movie Swarmed. * Dick Miller played a janitor named Walter Paisley in the 1986 sci-fi horror film Chopping Mall. He got uppity with one of the roving Killbots who fired a taser at him. The taser landed in a puddle of water at Paisley's feet. When Walter swung his mop to attack the Killbot, it activated the electric charge, electrocuting him. Notes * SPOI janitor redirects to this page. This was a character played by Carlos Gonzalez in the 1988 film Cocoon: The Return. References Category:Occupations